I belong in your arms
by PixieRae
Summary: Morgana thinking Arthur is dead sits upon her throne in Camelot, victory is hers but she can't help feeling empty inside. Arthur realizes after almost losing her he has fallen in love with her but will that love be his downfall?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness spread across the land of Albion as Morgana sat upon the throne with a proud triumphant smile. No one could touch her now, she was Queen of Camelot and Arthur was dead. Victory was hers. Yet still the corners of her mouth turned down in sorrow. Victory did not please her, not really. Yes she had wanted this for so long and yet she felt empty inside.  
>"Get out!" She screamed at the two guards by her side protecting her. They gave each other puzzled looks before sauntering off mumbling "yes my lady."<br>Not a moment too soon as tears began to slide down her face. Just outside the throne room she heard a scuffle and a crash as her guards were easily dispatched. Morgana wiped away her tears and stood up just as Arthur came crashing through the heavy wooden door with his entourage shooting all rumors she had heard of his death down.  
>Morgana's emotions tired of being bottled up struggled to the surface causing her powers to pull apart the room they now stood in, she closed her eyes tight angry with herself for letting her power get so out of control.<br>Great stone blocks tumbled down crashing into the floor. Arthur held his arm up hoping to shield himself when Merlin's eyes turned amber flicking away the piece of debris hurling itself at Arthur with his magic. The ceiling above where Morgana stood started to collapse and heavy stone blocks hurtled towards her.  
>"No! Morgana!" she heard a voice shout and felt someone thump into her, knocking her out of the way as the throne room collapsed around them. The great stones that made up the throne room blocked the doorway, leaving just her and her rescuer locked in amongst the ruins.<br>She opened her eyes to find familiar blue ones staring back at her and could feel his powerful body pressing against hers as he led protectively on top of her shielding her from the threat. Morgana ached for them to stay like that forever, to not have this conflict between them.  
>Arthur briefly scanned her with his eyes checking she was okay before rolling off her and onto his back. They led there for a moment in silence collecting their thoughts.<br>"What happened to us Morgana?" Arthur said breaking the silence "We used to be so fond of each other."  
>Morgana dragged herself away from him leaning against a collapsed part of the wall.<br>"I guess people change." She sneered.  
>He sat up and gazed over at her "You hate me don't you? I can see it in your eyes."<br>Morgana let out a short laugh "Forgive me Arthur, if it's hard to like someone who despises you who you are, for what you are." She lit a small flame in the centre of her hand to emphasise her point.  
>"Why did you save me just now?" Morgana asked.<br>"Despite everything Morgana, I don't want to see you dead."  
>"I still want you dead." She hissed<br>"That's not true. Else I would be dead by now."  
>She cast a fiery glare at him and he shrugged.<br>"Whatever the case we can't stay here forever we have to find a way out." He said pushing at a lump of stone by the door.  
>"Why would I help you get back to your precious friends" She huffed folding her arms across her breast.<p>

"Well this your fault and we can't stay here forever, we can at least call a truce until we get out of here. Now come and help me with this." He grunted pulling at the unstable pile of rocks. "Use your magic or something" he muttered.  
>Morgana stood up with a grin on her face "The mighty Arthur Pendragon can't move a couple of teeny stones, I don't need magic." She declared "since I've always been stronger than you. This should be easy."<p>

Morgana tugged at a pile of wreckage near the door pulling at it making it fall down piece by piece.  
>"See." She smiled smugly. Arthur rolled his eyes at her as he tugged at one part of the wreckage.<br>Suddenly more of the rock tumbled down from above striking Morgana and knocking her to the ground. Arthur dashed over and dragged the heavy rocks off her, scooping her into his arms and cradling her limp body.  
>"Morgana!" He shook her gently "Morgana wake up!"<br>Her eyes shot open as she took a deep breath.  
>"Are you hurt?" Arthur asked concern etched across his face.<br>She writhed in his arms "My body is aching." Blood seeped through her dress from where the jagged rock had struck her on her side.  
>"I'm so sorry Morgana, I didn't mean for you to get hurt."<br>"Stop that."  
>"Stop what?"<br>"Caring about me, I don't deserve it." She grumbled pushing her hands against his chest to make him let her go. But he gently held on to her resisting her efforts.  
>"Where does it hurt?" He asked ignoring what she had she said.<br>"Everywhere." Morgana shut her eyes focusing on trying to block out the pain.  
>"If you weren't wearing such a long dress I could try and bandage you up to stop the bleeding."<br>Morgana panicked "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you Arthur Pendragon! To see me without clothes." She snapped.  
>"It isn't because I want to see you like that It's so I can help determine if you are seriously hurt." He protested. "Don't you know any healing spells?"<br>"No, I only ever learnt a few spells Morgause taught me and they were never on healing, mostly on how to hurt someone." she frowned.  
>"Well then I will have to help you."<br>He tenderly removed her clothes and ripped apart a piece of his shirt to use as a bandage. Which he wrapped around her upper waist as the blood slowly dripped from the wound in her side. He covered her back up and saw the bruises that were forming over her body and gently pressed his lips against a bruise forming on her shoulder as if a kiss would make everything better.  
>"What are you doing?" Morgana breathed softly, her lips trembling.<br>"Something I should have done a long time ago." He said wrapping his hand around the back of her neck leaning in for a kiss. Morgana felt her soft lips meeting his and she lost herself in that tender kiss, her whole body aching for him as his was for hers. She felt herself suddenly reach up and tangle her hands in his soft blonde hair as she clutched onto him deepening the kiss.

The debris blocking the door was shifted by strong hands and suddenly Merlin's shocked face appeared, Surrounded by the knights that had helped to move the rocks. Swords were drawn and Morgana was pulled away from Arthur's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Desire

Arthur came to the prison cell she was being held in as soon as he could shooing away all the guards so that he could have some privacy. He dropped down on his knee to the floor where she lay. Arthur frowned at her as she looked in a lot better state than she had before; he supposed she had had a visit from Gaius as her injuries were practically healed. She was dressed in a plain black dress and her hair was in an array messy from where she had been sleeping on the floor yet the sight of her still took his breath away. He had been looking at her so intently the way she breathed, the way her body curved and her breasts spilling over the top of her dress that he didn't notice that she had opened her eyes and had propped her head up onto her elbow and lay staring at him.  
>"Enjoying the view your highness?" She asked in a tantalizing voice, smiling when he almost jumped out of his skin.<br>"I… I hope you are feeling well?" he looked down at the floor feeling his face flush.  
>"I had hoped you would treat your guests better than this Arthur." She said her contempt for him came flooding back to her.<br>"It wasn't my idea to put you in the dungeon, but seeing as you did attack Camelot, this is probably the right place."  
>Morgana sauntered over to the door "Well as much fun as this was I'll be on my way."<br>"I hoped you would stay…" Arthur moved to where she stood.  
>"I can't stay Arthur." Morgana said turning away from him, he snatched her wrist and turned her back round to face him. Pain and indignation pierced through his handsome features.<br>"I know you feel the same way I do and you can pretend all you want Morgana, but you can't hide from the truth."  
>"Don't be so stupid." She uttered snatching her hand away from him.<br>He pushed her against the wall blocking her way with his arms on either side of her. She turned her face to look up at him they were closer than she realised, her eyes began to widen and her lips quiver "Arthur, I have to leave." She breathed pushing her hands against his chest in protest. He kissed her and heard a soft moan escape her lips as he slipped his hands under her dress. "What are you doing?" she choked out "Stop Arthur! I…" Morgana gasped and he felt her body tense as he lifted her up against the wall. She knotted her fingers through his hair and pulled his head back away from her slightly. She always took control of him even when they were younger she always had to be the one in charge, Not this time. Arthur thought wrenching free his head kissing her neck hungrily, letting desire overcome him as he took her against the wall in the Camelot dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3: Every Rose Has It's Thorn

Morgana had never felt more confused in her life, the prince and her had shared a moment of passion and now she was in his chambers, in his bed. He had led her from the dungeon to his room so she could clean herself and had disappeared out the door with a smirk as fresh water was brought in for her to bathe.

Morgana had been in Arthur's chambers before but in different circumstances and rarely was she ever invited, she just forced her way in usually.  
>She put on the simple white gown laid on the end of the bed it had gold embroidery stitched down the sides barely noticeable unless you looked close. She heard a sharp knock at the door and Arthur came in with a smile on his face that lit up the whole room.<p>

"My lady." he said and presented her with a white rose that matched her gown, the way he addressed her reminded her of when she was a girl and he had always called her _his Lady_. It had more meaning when he said it than when anyone else did. She was amazed that amidst the destruction she had caused Camelot he had been able to find any flowers. She blushed and then remembered that she was supposedly a prisoner here and Arthur was now back as the rightful King.  
>Did that make them enemies?<br>"Would you mind taking a walk with me?" Arthur interrupted her thoughts and Morgana nodded her consent clutching the white rose she followed Arthur out the door.  
>Servants sweeping the rubble in the corridors saw the king coming and moved graciously to the side bowing as they went. But she could feel their eyes on her like a blade piercing through her flesh. She held her head high as she walked with the King escorting her.<p>

They reached the gardens and walked for a while before stopping at a huge cascading water fountain. Arthur put his arm around her waist and bade her sit on the edge; he dropped to one knee and pried a ring off his small finger. She recognised it as his mother's wedding ring, simple but dazzling, she had often seen it gleaming on Uther's finger as a reminder of the love he once bore for the woman who gave him his son.  
>Arthur wasted no time in blurting out his intent.<br>"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Arthur asked apprehension in his voice. She stared at him sadly, aching at wanting to stay by his side.  
>"Arthur… we were once enemies and now you wish me to sit upon the throne beside you? What makes you think the people will allow it."<br>"They will have to allow it, with a royal pardon no one can touch you. I won't let them."  
>"and magic, Arthur?" she paused "what about the fact that I would see magic return to this realm?"<br>"Magic cannot have a place here, it's too dangerous." He said gravely.  
>"Then my place can never be here." She stated her gaze fluttered to the floor as she could not bear to witness the hurt in his eyes "just because we shared a night together does not mean you are obligated to marry me Arthur. I am no longer the Lady you once knew."<br>"You are just making excuses! I want to marry you because I love you." He replied frustration etched across his face. "I admire how you are just as stubborn as me but this time please accept and become my wife."  
>She cupped his chin in her hand and brushed her lips softly against his. "Goodbye Arthur."Before he could move she slipped away into the tall shrubbery of the maze nearby and ran. The white rose fell from her fingers and soundlessly hit the floor as she dashed round the corner of the maze. She heard Arthur shout her name but she didn't dare stop lest she change her mind and turn back, wanting to break down in his arms. Tears trailed down her face.<br>One day he would be ready she thought wrapping her arms around her abdomen. Her eyes turned amber when the magic that had been bottled up inside her came unleashed helping her to make her escape.


	4. Chapter 4: Something in your eyes

Arthur had waited for her for years the court had grown restless with Arthur being a king with no heir as of yet. Only Merlin was able to convince the king he needed to marry. He eventually married Morgana's maidservant. The court took the coupling as an unusual choice as she was not noble born but Arthur had found her kind and caring. She was the only person that was as close to Morgana as he was and this was his way of keeping a bit of the woman he lost. He kept the white rose she had left behind on his bedside table and had it preserved. After all these years her leaving him still left a bitter taste in his mouth. He felt just like his father had when she went missing when Uther was king except a thousand times worse and he had hired way more men than his father had to search for her. He would use whatever men he had and whatever resources he could to get her back.  
>He often thought he should feel guilty going behind his wife's back to try and find Morgana but he knew the Queen had her own guilty pleasure and he would never deny her the love she found in Lancelot. He smiled faintly; glad that she was happy and wished with all his heart he could be the same.<br>Arthur stepped into the glare of the sun pulling on his gloves before he mounted his horse. Every day he and Merlin would go out riding to nearby towns and far away ones disguised as peasants. Merlin thought it was good that Arthur took an interest in what his people were doing and sometimes they encountered trouble along the road but surprisingly they always escaped and Merlin would always have that annoying wry smile of his painted on his face for days after. Arthur however did not do these daily rides to watch farmers farm, children playing and the daily lives of his people. They were happy enough going about their daily business without him being there. He did it in the hope of seeing Morgana again or at least hearing of her. But there was never any sign of her nor any word. It was as if she had disappeared completely.  
>Merlin awkwardly helped the King up into his saddle but Arthur slipped and fell against Merlin's shoulder. Arthur's face had turned pale and he looked shocked to his core. He stared out over the courtyard as he held Merlin up so they didn't both tumble to the ground.<br>"I'm sorry Sire, I guess I was being clumsy again. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Merlin chuckled and stared out across the courtyard to where the King was staring.  
>He saw a young boy with curly hair, black as night and skin pale as the moon, the boy stared back at them with eyes that cut him to the bone. Blue and unyielding they held the same strength that Arthur's did.<br>"Guards!" Arthur yelled as the boy began to run "Grab that boy!" He pointed running after him as swiftly as he could across the courtyard.


	5. Chapter 5: A Way Forward

Arthur sat down in the smaller throne room with the boy; they both faced each other never taking their eyes off one another. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Arthur asked to break the silence that hung over them like a wet blanket. The boy shook his head from side to side and they again fell to the silence and the heated glares that they gave each other.  
>"Who did you come here with?" Arthur asked. Curiosity making him uncomfortable in his seat.<br>"My Mother." The boy replied his face blank as a canvas. Arthur's heart almost skipped a beat but he ignored it and carried on with the questioning.  
>"Where is your mother now?"<br>"She is near." The boy responded as he edged towards the end of the chair he was sat on "I can sense her."  
>"What do you mean you can sense her?"<p>

The doors shuddered once drawing their attention to the heavy set wooden doors as they burst open giving a resounding crash.  
>A woman stepped through the doors her dress was shapely and accentuated her figure while her long hair, black as night, tumbled down her back. She still looked as radiant as ever if not more and like she hadn't aged a day and Arthur had to remind himself that it hadn't been as many years as he thought but it still felt like thousands of years since he last saw her.<p>

"Hello Arthur." Her sultry voice echoed across the hall "I'm glad you've met my son, the rightful heir of Camelot."

* * *

><p>The boy's eyes flickered amber as Arthur made to get up and felt he couldn't move.<p>

"Morgana…" he breathed "It's been a long time…"  
>"Since a true King sat upon the throne?" She finished for him.<br>"No." he whispered faintly. He'd had a feeling the boy was his. "He would be the rightful heir if you had married me, but in the eyes of the kingdom he is not legitimately the heir." Arthur stated.  
>He saw a flash of anger taint Morgana's eyes as she responded "You are already married, yet do not have an heir."<br>So she knew he had married after all he could understand her anger. He would be rolling with jealousy if another man so much as laid a hand on her let alone be intimate with her.  
>"I had to marry for the sake of the realm. It is my duty as king." He responded suddenly tired with all this questioning.<p>

Morgana ushered her son out the door whispering frantically to him as he let the doors close behind him with a thud.  
>She came over to him leaning in He couldn't help thinking at that point he had a good view. Her face was inches from touching his. "If you don't have any heirs with your Queen, the throne will have to fall to my son by default." She hissed.<br>"The people wouldn't allow a bastard to sit the throne; they would find another nobleman to take the position."  
>She slapped him hard across the face "How dare you call our son that! He has as much right to the throne as any man. You have changed Arthur Pendragon."<br>"Not while I still live he doesn't. I only changed because I had to, losing you made me strong."  
>"We can remedy that." She threatened.<br>"You would never kill me, Morgana. Behind your mask of hate you still have feelings for me." His lips, warm and soft, touched hers briefly testing the waters. She stood stunned in shock before she collected herself and reeled backwards putting distance between them. He had broken her resistances even she couldn't deny the palpable chemistry between them.  
>"Don't you even want to know your son's name?" she asked changing the subject.<br>"Go on then. What is his name?"  
>"His name is Mordred." She said turning away from him and facing the door brushing her hand against her throat as if to comfort herself.<br>Arthur felt his body bit by bit become unstuck from the throne he was sat on and was able to move again. He guessed some spells were only temporary but then he didn't profess to know how it was that magic worked.  
>He came up behind Morgana and wrapped his arm around her waist and grasped her right arm up behind her back. She gasped not expecting him to be unstuck and holding her.<br>"I've missed you so much." He said nuzzling his face into her neck. He felt her go weak at the knees as he held her. She was ever the strong, proud and wilful woman he fell in love with but he was still her weakness as she was his.

"Let me go, Arthur." She said trembling as he turned her around and landed kisses all over her face and neck.  
>"Not until you say you love me." He stated fiercely pulling up her dress.<br>"Your Queen would not approve." Morgana protested shooing away Arthur's hands and pulling the bottom of her dress back down.  
>"Our marriage is a legal one not born of love or desire. There's only ever been <em>you<em>."  
>He kissed her passionately and heard her give a soft moan of pleasure as he deepened the kiss. His hands found the way to get her out of her dress but before he could fully undress her he felt a jolt of electricity shock him and he stumbled back. Morgana clutched her clothes to her body, her eyes fading from amber back to her natural blue-green.<br>"You've gone too far this time, Arthur." She warned and stormed out of the throne room slamming the door shut behind her.  
>Arthur smiled to himself, she was still the same Morgana he had known all his life. Headstrong and irresistible, he would make her confess she loved him. Then maybe he could spend time with his son helping him to grow into a true Prince of Camelot.<br>He may never be able to take the throne but he could still be royal, it was in his blood.  
>He knew the reason why she wanted her son to have the throne was so that magic could be restored to the realm, and there was nothing he wanted more than to give her that wish. But magic is a dangerous thing and it would take time he pondered the possibilities. He would do anything to make her his again, perhaps there was still a way. Arthur twiddled with his mother's ring still on his little finger. His father had told him how difficult it was to win his mother's heart, but he had also told Arthur that there were many paths to tread and that there was always a way forward.<p> 


End file.
